eart and sky
by blibaekhyun
Summary: : luhan seorang yeoja yang bekerja di bengkel milik sang ayah, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua, dan sang kakek berencana menjodohkan cucunya, sehun, dengan luhan, tapi ditentang oleh eomma sehun, apakah rencana sang kakek akan berhasil


**Like eart and sky**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : luhan **

**Sehun **

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Gendre : gendreswitch**

**Summary : luhan seorang yeoja yang bekerja di bengkel milik sang ayah, tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua, dan sang kakek berencana menjodohkan cucunya, sehun, dengan luhan, tapi ditentang oleh eomma sehun, apakah rencana sang kakek akan berhasil ?**

**Seorang yeoja cantik namun tomboy tengah menatap lurus kedepan dengan pakaian khusus yang dikenakannya penuh dengan noda hitam.**

"**appa !" teriaknya lantang **

"**..."namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya **

"**aiiss.. abeoji !" teriaknya lagi **

"**ya ! kau kira aku tuli, sopanlah sedikit dengan orang tua, ada apa ?" ucap appa luhan sambil duduk disamping anak gadisnya**

"**appa aku lapar " ujar gadis tersebut- luhan **

"**ini " ayah luhan memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk luhan **

"**berhematkah, lu. Keuangan kita menipis bulan ini" ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecut**

"**mianhae abeoji, aku janji jika aku lulus di universitas itu aku akan bekerja keras untuk abeoji" ujar luhan sambil memegang tangan ayahnya **

"**aniya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu lu, yang appa mau, kau cepatlah mencari pendamping hidup"**

"**aiss apa yang abeoji katakan . jangan berbicara seperti itu"**

"**yasudah cepat beli makanan"**

"**ne abeoji, tteokbbeokki untuk abeoji, dan kimbab untukku, kkalkae abeoji"**

**Setelah luahan pergi, sang ayah melanjutkan pekerjaannya memperbaiki mobil milik pelanggannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah universitas ternama dikota seoul seorang namja dengan kulit albino tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai sesekali melihat kearah yeojanya**

"**krys , kau semakin cantik aku lihat" dengan senyum jokernya, oh sehun, namja berkulit albino itu memuji sang yeoja. **

"**tak ada kata lain tuan OH," ujar krystal, yeojachingu sehun,sambil memutar bola matanya malas**

"**aku serius krys, kau_" belum sempat sehun melanjutkan kata katanya dering ponselnya mengintrupsi **

"**aiss harabeoji kenapa menelpon, mengganggu saja" ujarnya sambil menatap ponsel mahalnya**

"**yeoboseo, wae ?i**

"_sehun-ah tolong kau kesini ,aku membutuhkanmu . mobilku mogok" ujar sang kakek di seberang sana _

"_**aiss kau bisa menelpon yang lain kakek, kenapa kau menelponku" ujar sehun kesal**_

"_ya jika aku punya cucu lain, mungkin aku tak akan menghubungi bocah sepertimu, lebih baik sekarang cepat kemari atau kakek cabut semua fasilitsmu "_

" _**ne araseo, kirimkan aku alamat dimana kakek berada" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Benar benar cucu durhaka -_-**_

_**LUHAN p.o.v**_

_**Setelah mendapatkan pesananku, ku lihat seorang kakek tua tengah berusaha mendorong mobil mewahnya dengan susah payah **_

"_**permisi kakek, biar aku bantu " tawarku pada kakek itu**_

"_**ah ne.. siapa namamu " ujar kakek itu padaku **_

"_**luhan kek, panggil saja lulu"**_

"_**ah ne. Tolong bantu kakek bawa mobil ini ke bengkel terdekat, luhan "**_

"_**ah matta bengkelku tak jauh dari sini kek" ujarku sambil terus mendorong mobil kakek ini. Ternyata mobil mahal memang berat**_

_**Kira kira 30 menit untuk membawa mobil mewah ini ke bengkel milik appaku**_

"_**kakek, tunggu disini , aku mau memanggil appa dulu " dan dijawab anggukan dari sang kakek**_

_**Luhan P.O.V end**_

"_**abeoji makanlah dulu " ujar luhan pada apaanya**_

"_**tapi lu_"**_

"_**tidak ada tapi tapian , palliwa abeoji" ujarnya sambil mendorong sang appa**_

"_**ne arayeo"**_

_**Setelah memastiakan appanya memang bener benar memakan makanannya , luhan bergegas menemui kakek tersebut **_

"_**mian menunggu lama kek"**_

"_**ani , luhan"**_

"_**kryuuukk"**_

"_**kakek lapar ?" ujar luhan mendengar suara perut sang kakek**_

"_**ah tidak apa apa luhan"**_

"_**ani kek. Aku ada makanan , kakek makan ya " ujar luhan sambil menyerahkan kimbabnya pada sang kakek**_

"_**jangan menolak kek. Kakek makanlah bersama abeojiku disana" ujar luhan tersenyum**_

"_**ne khamsamida luhan"**_

"_**ne kek "**_

_**Setelah kepergian sang kakek. Luhan mulai memeriksa mesin mobil sang kakek **_

_**Namun tiba tiba...**_

"_**aiss besi sialan kenapa kau diam disitu "gerutu seseorang**_

"_**permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" ujar luhan lembut**_

"_**dimana kakekku. Aiss tak ada bengkel yang lebih bersih dari ini, kumuh sekali"**_

_**Luhan tidak tuli, dia mendengar apa saja yang keluar dari bibir namja tersebut**_

"_**jika anda keberatan berada disini, lebih baik anda pergi dari bengkel saya"ujar luhan menatap tajam namja albino tersebut **_

"_**jika kakekku tak menyuruhku ke sini, aku tak akan sudi menginjakkan kakuku disini, nona pendek"**_

"_**apa kau bilang ? nona pendek? , hei wajah yehet. Kurang ajar" marah luhan sambil menunjuk wajah sehun**_

"_**bruk" luhan menendang kaki sehun**_

"_**kurang ajar kau pendek ahhh kakiku" ringis sehun sambil mengangkat kakinya yang sakit**_

"_**SEHUN ?"**_

"_**KAKEK ?"**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
